Unexpected
by irresponsxble
Summary: Shiemi and Rin were childhood friends, until Rin disappeared without a trace after dinner at the monastery one night. Now that Shiemi is in cram school, what will happen when a certain blue eyed boy is somehow back?
1. Prologue

Shiemi Moriyama was a very shy girl. She knew that, her family knew that, and everybody at school knew too. Heck, probably even the whole world knew. So when the new kid plopped his stuff and himself next to the empty seat next to her, she could only look at him in shock and confusion.

She never was a social or outgoing person so she was an introvert that never got along with others. Shiemi usually sat alone in class every year, which then she started to feel more and more lonely.

The boy had dark blue hair, that almost looked black and the most beautiful set of eyes that Shiemi had ever seen. They were a brilliant shade of cobalt and shone with a carefree nature. The entire ensemble was completed with an ear to ear grin. Shiemi didn't notice that she was staring at him until he waved his hands in front of her face.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked. "Hello? Anyone there? You've been staring at me for a pretty long time now."

Shiemi snapped back into reality and could feel her cheeks getting warm from embarrassment.

"Oh. Sorry," she squeaked. "It's just that not a lot of people usually talk to me. I'm alone for most parts of the day."

The blue haired boy sat down and smiled again. "It's probably my fault that I didn't warn you that I was going to sit next to you."

He pointed to the desk that he was sitting in. "No ones sitting right her then?"

Shiemi shook her head. "You can sit there if you want to, but you probably wont want to," Shiemi said. "There are plenty of open seats up there if you want to sit."

He frowned at her when she spoke. "Why wouldn't I want to sit next to you," he asked. The way he said it made Shiemi duck her head down into her arms to cover her burning cheeks.

"Well, it's just that I'm not a very cool person. If people see you with me, they'll also think you are a loser like me."

Both of them sat in a long silence for a while and Shiemi couldn't look at him, for she was scared what the boy's response might be. The silence was broken when he spoke.

"I don't care what they think about me. I'm guessing that you probably don't have any friends," he said. Shiemi looked up at him and slightly nodded her head as an answer to his question.

"Let's change that," exclaimed the boy. "But first I need your name if I want to change."

He looked expectantly at Shiemi, hoping that she will say her name in agreement to his plan.

"My name is Shiemi," she said quietly. "It's Shiemi Moriyama."

His grin looked liked it was going to split his face in half when Shiemi replied. "Well, Shiemi. My name is Rin Okumura. Let's be friends!" He leaned over to her desk and put his right hand out in front of him.

Shiemi looked at his hand. She reluctantly took it and they both shook hands.

"Let's be friends, Rin," Shiemi said.

 **Author's Note**

 **Welp and there you have it, the prologue to the story so far. I'm currently writing the first chapter and most likely updating next week or sooner. Please review, favorite, or follow. Until next week.**


	2. Swings and Creatures

She was cornered. _Again._ Ever since Shiemi finished junior high. The girls seemed to target her even more. While the other girls wore the school uniform that consisted of a long blazer and a short skirt, Shiemi preferred her traditional and more modest kimonos and yukatas.

"Why are you even in this school if you don't even wear the uniform," said one of the girls. "Yeah," another one said. "Your a loser that only hangs out with Rin."

"Why is he even interested in you. Your not pretty or anything and your a nerd. Your always taking away Rin's time when he could be talking with us," the red haired girl said.

There wasn't anybody in the hallways after school, which made it a perfect place for the girls to harass Shiemi all they want.

'Please stop," Shiemi quietly said.

The red haired girl sneered at Shiemi and suddendly whipped out her hand and slapped Shiemi across her face. The sharp sting of pain made Shiemi grab her cheek. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"You think we will stop," the girls said. "We'll only stop until you'll get out of our way."

The red headed girl raised her hand again, prepared to slap Shiemi in the face. The only thing that Shiemi could do was to brace herself for the hit. She closed her eyes and brought her hands to her face when the red haired girl swung her hand down, but Shiemi never felt the hand touch her face.

"Maybe you should think again about what you said, Natsumi."

Shiemi opened her eyes and saw Rin holding the red haired girl's forearm with a firm grip.

"Rin," Natsumi said nervously. "This isn't what you think it is. We were just talking to her about-."

"Shut it," Rin's voice cut off darkly. "I'll let your off with a warning this time. But next time you get near Shiemi again," Rin continued. "I will personally make sure that you will never walk or talk ever again. Got it?"

Natsumi and the rest of her gang nodded fearfully.

"Now get out of my sight," Rin spoke, while releasing his hold on Natsumi's forearm. They scrambled out of the hallway and Shiemi watched them round the corner and out of sight.

"Are you alright?"

Shiemi looked at Rin who had a worried expression on his face. It was amazing how he could change his mood so quickly.

"I'm fine, but my face still stings a little," Shiemi replied. "But you didn't have to threaten those girls, Rin. You scared them half to death."

Rin chuckled and rubbed his neck. "Sorry about that. I just got pretty angry at them when I saw them hitting you. I can't just let them do that to you, you know. Sorry to break it to you, but you would've gotten pretty hurt if I weren't there."

Shiemi playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Well you still didn't have to go that far."

The blue haired boy rubbed his shoulder in mock pain while Shiemi giggled at him.

"So we're still up for dinner at my house right?" Rin asked. "My dad absolutely adores you for some reason. He'll be at the monastery gushing over you like you were fuckin god or something."

Shiemi started laughing. "I can't help it, Rin. I'm just naturally likable and adorable.'

Rin smiled. "Yah, you are."

Shiemi blinked at him and then got all red. "Let's just go. I need to change before I get to your house for dinner," Shiemi said frantically, while trying to hide her red cheeks. "We can go to the park near your house before dinner starts."

The excitement that came from Rin was overwhelming. "WHooohooo! We're going to the park. You've got to let me push you on the swings, Shiemi. Your always screaming and yelling and it's priceless."

He grabbed Shiemi by her hand and dragged her to the front of the school. "We've got to hurry up cause we've got a lot of stuff to do at the park," Rin yelled.

The kimono made it hard for Shiemi to maneuver around in, even after years of wearing them. She was already running at her top speed. Luckily, her house wasn't far away from school. When they had gotten to her house, Shiemi greeted her mother and went to her room to change.

"Hello Moriyama-san," Rin greeted. "How's the shop doing?"

Shiemi's mother gave the boy a big hug and sat him down at the table. She then proceeded to pour some tea for them to enjoy.

"Please dear, don't call me Moriyama-san. It makes me feel old. At least call me Kiyoko or at least mom," Kiyoko stated. "And to your question, yes, the shop has been doing well. Our sales from our new batch of herbs have gotten better this past month."

"Well that's a great sign for the business," Rin stated.

The two kept conversing and regularly stopping to get some tea in the progress. When Rin saw Shiemi out of the corner of his eye, he stopped talking.

Shiemi had changed out of her kimono, while Rin and her mother had been talking. She now was wearing a white, flowy top that perfectly accentuated her curves. On the bottom, she had a black skirt that was printed with red roses. Her shoes were a bright red flats that matched the roses on her skirt. Her hair was left down and clipped back with a star clip. Shiemi also had a big bag slung over her back.

"Mom, Rin's dad invited me over to his house for dinner. Is it alright for me to go?" Shiemi asked. "I'm probably going to sleep over for the night too."

"Yes you can dear," her mother replied. "Just make sure to thank Fujimoto-san and tell him that I said hi."

Shiemi nodded. "Okay mom. Rin and I will be going now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Shiemi gave her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek before grabbing Rin's hand and walking out to the front door. When they got out, Rin took Shiemi's bag, despite her protests against it, and they both started to walk to the direction of the park.

When they got there, they still had time to play around for a while. No one was at the park except the two of them, which made it pretty secluded and quiet. Rin headed for the swings and somehow managed to drag Shiemi onto the wings so that Rin could push her.

"Rin, I don't want to go on them." Shiemi complained. She never really liked swings.

"Oh, come on," Rin assured. "You know I won't let you fall. Please just go on once."

And there it was. The classic puppy dog face paired with blue pleading eyes and it was plastered on Rin's face. It took all of Shiemi's will not to give in, but in the end Rin's eyes made Shiemi agree.

"FIne, but only for a little bit. After this we start heading to your house," said Shiemi, while positioning herself on the swings.

Rin jumped into the air with excitement. "YES! Hold on tight. I'm going to make you go high up in the air."

 _Rin won't let you fall._ Shiemi thought. _He'll never let me fall. It will be fine._

"Ready?" Rin's voice said behind her. "I'm going to drop you in 3, 2-."

He dropped Shiemi on 2. She wanted to kill him, but she was currently flying and screaming in the air. Rin pushed Shiemi again once she rebounded back to him. Once again, she was sent into the air. She started to slow down after awhile and when she was long enough, Shiemi used her feet to stop the swing's momentum completely.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Rin said. He was sitting in the swing next to Shiemi's. His trademark shit-eating grin was on his face.

Shiemi looked at Rin. As she surveyed his face, she saw why Rin had attracted the attention of many girls in her a school. Shiemi wasn't oblivious to the attention he had gain a throughout junior year.

His dark blue hair had gotten longer, which gave him massive bed head in the morning. The style worked on him though, giving him a messy cute hairstyle. Rin also matured in his face and body, but not so much mentally. (at least that's what Shiemi thought) His shoulders had gotten broader and his height dramatically shot up. His jaw line was sharper and his Adam's Apple was more prominently seen. The only thing that didn't change was his eyes. They were still stunning as ever and haven't changed since he sat down next to Shiemi during the first day of school.

"Let's get going to your house," Shiemi said. "I'm getting pretty hungry already, and I'm pretty sure your dad will throw a fit if he doesn't see me soon."

The pair got up from the swings and headed towards the monastery. It wasn't far away from the park, so they took their time getting there. They walked in silence until Rin spoke.

"If something happens to me, you'll still be my side right?"

Shiemi looked at Rin. "Why are you asking that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Curiosity. Reassurance that you'll still be here by me."

"Well even if something does happen," Shiemi said. "I will always be on your side, even if your side is defying the entire world. I'll always be by you, Rin, so you'll have nothing to worry about."

Rin stood there looking at Shiemi. "Thanks."

And so they kept walking on, while occasionally making fun of passersbyers and little kids. Shiemi was looking around when she saw something. "Rin, did you see that."

Rin's head whipped around. "What?"

Shiemi looked over to the market shop and saw a small creature. It was black and seemed to have a long tall in it's back and also had green eyes. The creature was floating around and many people around it didn't seem to notice it's presence.

Shiemi rubbed her eyes and looked back. It was gone.

"Are you feeling well," Rin asked. "Cause I don't see anything unusual."

"No, I'm fine. Let's just get to the monastery," Shiemi stated. Rin looked at her again before brushing it off.

Rin had a mischievous grin on his face. "I'll race you, whoever wins has to do whatever the other one wants." Rin started to run off, getting an obvious head start.

"Rin!" Shiemi yelled, while running. "That's no far. You got a head start and your faster.'

Despite Shiemi complaining, she had a smile on her face.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And that is the first chapter of Unexpected. The next chapter will come out pretty soon (don't count on it) but im still working on it. Please favorite, follow, or review. Until next time.**


End file.
